With advances in cloud computing and virtualization, a system administrator is able to easily add or remove a virtual resource, such as a virtual machine, device or network, as needed to dynamically match computing and networking needs. Because virtualization allows a single physical machine to host a large number of virtual resources, it is not uncommon for a single organization to utilize hundreds of virtual resources. The management of these virtual resources has been traditionally difficult. The “virtual sprawl” of an organization's virtual resources across various users, physical machines and types of networks (e.g., private or housed/managed by other entities or other boundaries) makes information about virtual resources difficult to obtain and manage across an entire “virtual sprawl.” For example, it is difficult for a network administrator to know the exact identity and location of a virtual resource in a virtual cloud environment. Additionally, access restrictions are sometimes placed on virtual environments to isolate and protect the security of users sharing a single physical machine that hosts the virtual resources of various users. This makes obtaining information about virtual resources in a virtual environment even more difficult. Therefore there exists a need for a better way to obtain and manage information about virtual resources.